<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Read me a story by bunnysworld</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27163969">Read me a story</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld'>bunnysworld</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Merlin (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Aunts &amp; Uncles, Babysitting, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:29:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>289</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27163969</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur and Merlin are babysitters</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Camelot Drabble — Prompt #428:horror fist line 1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Read me a story</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Uncle Merlin! Uncle Meeeeeeeeerlin!“</p><p>Arthur was already up on his feet. “Maybe it wasn’t such a good idea to let Mordred sleep over while Morgana is away?”</p><p>Merlin scrambled up. “It was. And he wants his Uncle Merlin.” The proud look on his face was hard to not notice.</p><p>Coming along, Arthur peeked over Merlin’s shoulder when they entered the guest room that was Mordred’s domicile for this weekend.</p><p>“What’s wrong, champ?” Merlin went over.</p><p>“I waked up,” Mordred hiccuped, “and there was darkins.”</p><p>Gently stroking Mordred’s hair, Merlin smiled. “Darkness?”</p><p>“Hmmhmm.” Mordred looked at him with wide eyes and big tears were running down his cheeks.</p><p>Arthur checked the little night lamp they had left for Mordred. “Oh, seems this needs new batteries. I’ll be right back.” When he was back, he found Merlin sitting on the edge of Mordred’s bed.</p><p>“Read me a story, Uncle Merlin.”</p><p>“Champ, it’s already late and we read a story when you first went to bed.”</p><p>“But the dark was scary…”</p><p>Merlin exchanged a look with Arthur and reached for the book with fairy tales. “Alright, but just one and then you sleep.”</p><p>Arthur was a bit jealous that Mordred wanted Merlin to read him the story, but the longer he listened, wrapped up in the way Merlin had different voices for different characters, he understood why Mordred preferred Merlin over him when it came to this.</p><p>When Mordred had finally fallen asleep, they switched off the lamp on the nightstand, made sure that the unicorn night light was giving off low, colourful light and tiptoed out of the room.</p><p>“Alright, what are we doing now?” Merlin grinned.</p><p>Arthur frowned as he seemed to ponder. “How about…you read me a story?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>